


Takoyaki

by keichankapaana



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm being corny again, M/M, NishiKato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keichankapaana/pseuds/keichankapaana
Summary: It's become some kind of peace offering to buy each other takoyaki





	

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd write about a more popular ship  
> I always write about food smh

Ryo knows Shige's pissed. It's not so hard to tell, especially when he does absolutely nothing to hide it. He's been in this terrible mood for a couple of days now, and even if Ryo kind of perfectly knows why, it's not so easy to fix it. He's never been very good at apologizing, and words aren't even his forte to begin with. He stutters and mumbles and always stops mid-sentence with a "you know what I mean". When his boyfriend's particularly grumpy, it'll take them hours to even understand each other's point. Because Mr. Writer might be a genius when it comes to putting words in a piece of paper, but sometimes when they talk Ryo wonders if they're even using the same language. And then there's times like this, when he won't even talk to him.

"Come on," he tries, softly. "You can't be mad at me forever..."

But Shige has his glasses on and he's reading one of his unnecessarily complicated articles on his laptop. Ryo sometimes wonders if that legal bullshit is more interesting than getting him naked. It sure looks like it. He sighs softly, but the younger man doesn't even stare at him.

"Look, I know I fucked up and everything, but if you would at least talk to me..." He feels tired. It's been such a rough week.

Shige finally turns around and their eyes meet, but he still looks angry. Why is he so mad? Is it so big of a deal? His boyfriend sighs and mutters "Fine." He takes a deep breath. Now he just has to think of what to say and sound coherent enough, but his brain decides to go blank. Awesome.

"Shigeaki, I..." He notices Shige tensing up at the use of his full name. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"What are you even sorry about?" His former bandmate stares at him straight in the eye now, and it's getting uncomfortable.

"I..." He doesn't know how to respond. He isn't really sure about it. Mostly, he remembers getting drunk to the point he lost control of most of the things he said, and then it's all blacked out. The next thing that comes to mind is waking up with the worst hangover he'd had in years and a majorly pissed off boyfriend. But Shige hasn't spared the details when filling in, happy to get a chance to yell at him.

"So?" The younger man insisits, still from his chair. "Are you sorry you got so drunk you couldn't even walk straight? Or is it the part where you started telling literally everybody who would listen about our personal life?"

He sighs. "Baby, I get it, I was drunk and a jerk, but..." Finishing the sentence is too much to ask for, especially with Shige looking at him like he wants to murder him.

"But what, Ryo? Does being drunk excuse you from making me drag you out of a bar while you tried to explain my bandmates what was the most effective way to make me moan?"

He knows the answer is no. He'd probably kill Shige if he were to put him through something like that, and he's probably lucky he's still alive. He doesn' reply, and that seems to piss Shige off even more, because he just stands up and leaves the apartment. Ryo tries to take slow, deep breaths, and convince himself that they'll get through this. Come on, it's even funny if you think about it.

\----

Shige walks aimlessly around town. He hopes the cold winter breeze will cool him off, because he really feels like punching his boyfriend in the face. He tries not to think about the events of the other night, but it all invades his thoughts. In other circumstances, it'd been cute. Maybe someplace where no one knew them, maybe if Ryo's voice hadn't been so damn loud. If he hadn't been so... Specific. Deep down Shige knows it wasn't entirely Ryo's fault, and he knows it means Ryo is proud of him, of them, in a really weird way. But that doesn't change the fact that everyone in NEWS is now terribly aware of the fact that he's gay. Very gay. And they know a lot of details he did not want them to know, and Tegoshi just won't let him live through this one.

He ends up sitting in some bench, and takes out his phone. Dinner time is getting close, but he doesn't feel like going back home just yet. Out of habit, he checks the stupid LINE group he has with the other NEWS members, and takes a moment to read all the new messages. They have been laughing about the bar incident again, but the conversation is taking an unexpected turn, and Tegoshi has started typing like he himself were drunk.

"I'm actually kind of jealous of them," he reads, and in his head it's Tegoshi's voice saying it.

"Ryo-chan was so cute, right? They sure love each other," Koyama adds.

"Shige was cute too, so embarrassed. As if it was a bad thing! I bet they're cuddling or something right now."

He doesn't read another word. Silently, he shoves his phone back into his pocket and gets up.

\----

Ryo is about to go out when he hears the door, and his gaze meets Shige's across the dorway.

"I- I was about to go get dinner," he explains.

It might sound a little weird for outsiders, but since their relationship kind of started with Ryo forcing 9 takoyaki into Shige's mouth, their way of saying sorry and showing they want to put an end to an argument is buying each other takoyaki. For some reason it reminds them of that day years ago, and it always helps when things are tense between them. It brings back memories of why they started dating in the first place, and that kind of makes them rethink if whatever they're fighting over is worth losing what they've built together through all those years.

"It's okay, I brought some," Shige answers softly, and he lifts in his hand a plastic bag with a couple of food boxes inside. He doesn't have to ask what they're having.

Before he realizes, he's letting out breath he didn't know he was holding, and for the first time since the weekend his chest feels a little lighter.

They sit on the couch and eat in silence for a while before Shige starts talking. Usually, the one who brings the food has to explain why, and it always takes some time.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." Ryo wishes he'd look at him, but Shige stares blankly at the takoyaki in his plate. "I don't even know why did I get so pissed, I just... I guess it was cute, but you know how Tegoshi is..."

Ryo chuckles softly. "Don't call me cute."

"You're adorable."

Sighing, Ryo gives up and just lets himself fall aganst Shige, who wraps an arm around him and lets him get comfortable against his chest. They stay like that for a while, and Ryo starts feeling sleepy, the warmth of his boyfriend's body against him conforting him after an entire week of screaming at each other.

"I just wish you'd have something more to brag about other than our sex life," Shige finally admits, and Ryo feels like, deep down, that's what actually made him so angry.

"You know I do. I just... That's not something I'd discuss with Tegoshi, not even when I'm drunk," he replies, and he feels Shige's grip a little tighter around him.

"He actually said he was jealous of us." His boyfriend explains, and Ryo can do nothing but laugh.

"Well, he has reasons to be," is the only thing he can say. He'd love to keep mocking Tegoshi, but Shige's lips are on his before he can say another word, and he decides he might as well resume this conversation some other time. Or not. He doesn't really care anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT I POSTED THIS WITH JUST ONE SENTENCE THEN DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT GO BACK TO BEING A DRAFT WITHOUT DELETING IT  
> ME + COMPUTERS ALWAYS EQUALS TRAINWRECK


End file.
